1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module and, more particularly, to a light-emitting module providing light to a rear surface of a display panel and a display apparatus having the light-emitting module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a backlight assembly providing light to a display panel. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as a backlight source. A light-emitting diode (LED) having high luminance may be used instead of the CCFL in mid-sized display apparatuses due to the LED's eco-friendly characteristics, low power consumption and stable emitting characteristics despite variations in temperature.
The backlight assembly may be classified as an edge illumination type backlight assembly or a direct illumination type backlight assembly. In the edge illumination type backlight assembly, a lamp is disposed at a side of a light guide plate (LGP). In the direct illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of lamps are disposed under the display panel.
Technology for a high-luminance LED has been developed, so that the backlight assembly may include the LED having substantially the same luminance as that of a conventional CCFL. However, known high luminance LEDs may not be substituted for the conventional CCFLs having an L-shape, a U-shape or an O-shape, which have been used as the edge illumination type backlight assemblies.
As a result, the number of the LEDs used in a single backlight assembly may be increased to achieve high luminance. However, a space for containing the LEDs adjacent to the LGP may be more restricted when manufacturing a slim and lightweight display apparatus.